The Fine Line We Walk
by Harold Finch and Grace luvr
Summary: Bridge scene from episode "Beta", from Harold and Grace's POVs. I'm sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Fine Line We Walk

Chapter 1

By: Harold Finch and Grace Luvr

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is a story that popped into my head suddenly. Probably only two chapters. One from Harold's POV and one from Grace's POV. Let me know what you think! Enjoy! :D**

_Harold's POV_

I watch as the two black S.U.V. s swerved quickly from around opposite corners.

"Don't do this Harold. We'll think of something. We've faced worse."

I continue to watch as men dressed in black suits exit the automobiles.

"Worse? Have we? I don't think so. From the day the machine went online, part of me knew I would never be able to sever myself from it. And that anyone I ever cared about was in danger. It was foolish to imagine otherwise. I tried to guard myself, stay hidden from the government, the authorities. People looking. Here we still are. This moment was inevitable. This moment was always looking for me."

I watch with a heavy heart as Grace is pulled from one of the S.U.V. s. She is blindfolded much to my relief. I continue to speak to John as I watch Grace.

"I have to accept it."

I pull a small yellow envelope out of my pocket and hand it to John.

"It's for Grace when she's safe."

I look up again and saw that Grace was now on the other side of the bridge, being held onto by one of Greer's men. I look up at John.

"There was no other way."

I take a deep breath and limp over to the railroad crossing signs before ducking under them. I hear John call out to me.

"Keep yourself alive Harold. I'll be coming for you."

I turn around and look back at the man whom I have grown very close to in these past couple of years. I even consider him to be my closest friend. It pains me to think that I may never see his face again.

"Remember what I said, she's all that matters."

I begin walking towards Grace again, and even through the blindfold, I can see the fear mirrored on her features. I see the man tell her something and watch her fear grow at the mere sound of his voice. After all these years, it's just me and her walking towards each other on this fine line in the middle of the road. Part of me is glad that she won't find out the truth, but the other part, is sad that I won't be able to look into those beautiful grey eyes that I fell in love with so long ago. With each step I take, I'm getting closer to Grace, with each breath I take, my heart is beating faster. When we are directly in front of each other, I stop. I see her loose her balance and I catch her by the arm before she falls. My breath hitches in my throat, she's still as beautiful as she was the day I first laid my eyes on her, if not more. She looks shaken, but I hear her mumble.

"Thank you."

She continues walking towards Reese. It breaks my heart to hear her unknowingly say those words to the man whom is her supposedly dead fiancé. I suppose maybe I never was good enough for her, deserving of her. But she loved me anyways. And I love her. I make my way over to Greer's men, and turn around. I watch the love of my life walk to John and get quickly ushered into the backseat of a black sedan. I watch her for as long as I can, for I know that it will most likely be the last time I ever lay eyes on her, the last time I'll ever touch her. Once she is out of sight, out of harms way, I myself am escorted into the back of a black S.U.V.. While we speed off up the hill and away from the bridge, I turn and look back at my friends and immediately think of Grace and all of the good times we've shared together. I can only pray that we will one day be reunited.

**Author's Note: Only one other chapter, let me know what you guys thought! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The Fine Line We Walk

Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is it. The conclusion for 'The Fine Line We Walk', from Grace's POV of course. Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with my other stories. As always, reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!**

_Grace's POV._

I sit quietly in the back of the S.U.V. between two men. I don't want to say anything that may cause them to afflict damage on me. They haven't caused me any harm yet, but I don't dare push my luck. I'm blindfolded and puzzled. Why did that old man ask so many questions about me, about my life, about…. him? The man who was as sweet as they came, the man I loved, the man whose funeral I attended 4 years ago. This man, was Harold Martin. My soul mate. There had been many a time, when I had considered joining him in death. But decided not to, for I knew that he would scold me for all eternity. I suppose that I still have things to do here on this earth, and apparently one of those things consists of being blindfolded in the back of a black S.U.V. We suddenly swerve quickly around a corner and stop. I hear the doors swing open, and a strong arm pulls me out. I feel myself being carefully pushed along what is probably an empty road. I'm frightened greatly. My muscles tense, and my blood runs cold as one of the men leans down in my ear.

"Walk a straight line, 100 paces. Don't take off the blindfold until you're all the way there."

I begin slowly walking and counting my steps.

_*.5.….*_

It seems as though I can hear faint footsteps in the distance coming towards me. I continue walking, the opposite footsteps growing louder in my ear with each move I make. My heart thumping louder with each breath I take.

*_.….* _

I can't help but feel as though, this other person is trading their freedom for mine.

_*.…..*_

I feel this person's presence directly in front of me now. I try to move over and out of their way, but I wind up loosing my balance instead. A strong arm, no doubt a man's, grabs my arm and keeps me from falling over. I smell his cologne. It smells exactly like the one Harold used to wear. I take in a deep breath, heaven only knows the next time that I'll be able to smell that sweet scent.

"Thank you."

I keep walking, but can feel eyes staring into my back like daggers. I keep counting and walking.

_*.84.…..*_

Another arm grabs mine and disrupts my counting. I feel myself being quickly escorted into the back of another car. I wait until the car is moving away before I take off my blindfold. I quickly look out the back window and catch a glimpse of a man limping towards the men whom held me captive. He's too far away to see or identify. I turn around in my seat and sit silently for the remainder of the ride. I keep thinking of him. The man who just traded his life for mine. The man whom I had encountered on the fine line in which I had walked.

_-fin_

**Author's Note 2: I hope you guys enjoyed this short, sweet little story. Let me know what you thought! :D**


End file.
